


Skinny Dip

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skinny Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Johnny, Sue and Ben sigh when they get out the throne room. They let Doom and Red bickers like children. 

\- Well, boys, I’m off to the garden if you search me. States Sue.

\- Yeah, see you. Respond Ben. 

\- What are you going to do? Asks Johnny eying the Doom’s portrait in the corridor. 

\- Mmmmh, either go in the villages or find a stash of doombots to practice. Respond the Thing.

\- Really?

\- Well, folks around here don’t see me as a hero, more an evil golem. The villages it would be just to get some food. They won’t shoo me off. Yet. 

\- Could go in the kitchen. 

\- I could. I’ma take a walk. See you later, Matchstick.

Johnny shrugs and hesitates a moment to put fire to the portrait staring at him.  
The blond walks in the corridors, searching for someone to talk to. He could go in the villages in a tavern or in the public place to hear some musicians. He has free access to the castle and the villages.  
The servants didn’t have the order from their king to prevent them from going anywhere since Doom and Reed got in an argument the second they saw each other. 

Storm spots two servants chatting together. They water the flowers in the main corridor. Johnny speaks to them and the young ladies giggles at his accent. The girls walk out waving their hands at the newcomer. 

\- I hope you did not take offense in their teasing. Comments Kristoff. 

\- Kristoff! How are you? 

\- I’m very good. And you?

\- Good, well, until I have to fight Doom. 

A slight second after Johnny’s sentence, a vase broke on the wall on their left, the loud echoes of the trivial wrangle of the geniuses accompanies it. 

\- You still have plenty of time left. States Vernard with a soft smile.

\- Yep. Looks like it. Respond the Human Torch. 

\- What did you plan to do?

\- Nothing planned. Do you have something to propose? 

\- A bit of company would be nice. Maybe… we could get out?

\- Yes, good. Good. 

Johnny follows the prince. It’s weird seeing him so uptight, so noble. 

They walk out the castle, going out by the gardens. They didn’t cross Sue. They get out and walk on the border of the capital. They chat. Johnny tries his best to dodge the subject of the prince’s father. 

\- You look nervous. If it’s about my father. We’re observed by his bots, but he won’t intervene. He’s too busy right now. He’ll just call me. Says Kristoff. 

\- Okay. You want to go in the forest?

\- Yes. I want to go swimming. The day is beautiful. The water will be perfect. 

\- Nice. I just hope we won’t get attack. 

Vernard chuckles and shrugs.

\- Take this path, I’ll join you. Points the prince.

The blond walks slowly, waiting for Kristoff to join him. He holds a box... with beers. They both smile with complicity. He follows the Latverian on the path. They meet an old couple picking berries on the road. They greet the prince and make shy smile to Storm. 

Johnny and the Latverian arrive near a calm lake. The birds are chirping and a white throated sparrow’s whistling echoes on the lake. There’s not a boat and no one seems on the shore except them. The sounds of nature are disturbed by their beer being open.  
Kristoff removes his cape and his gloves to unbutton his shirt. Johnny removes his costume and gets in the water naked. The water is cold at first, so the blond swims a bit before looking at Vernard lightly embarrassed. 

\- What? I only have my costume as clothes. States the Human Torch. 

\- I’ll keep my brief. Respond the Latverian.

The prince gets in the water and before he can get to the hips, Johnny splashes him. Vernard makes a stern look to the American. 

\- I do not think you want to provoke my wrath, Mister Storm. 

\- Oh, I’m scareeeeed…. Mocks Johnny. 

The blond blinks and the prince have disappeared, but he falls in the water, something pulling his legs back. He gets back at the surface to get a grasp of air.

\- Ha! Never underestimate me, Johnny. States the Latverian. 

\- Yeah… But that was unfair. Respond the blond. 

\- Fair as you did. 

\- Perhaps. Hey… You had to have your eyes open. Had a good view. 

Kristoff laughs loudly, slightly red. 

\- You’re so stupid. And immature. Chuckles Vernard. 

\- Well, it’s not Johnny if I’m not. Respond Storm. 

\- Hahaha. At least you have some qualities to make up for it.

\- How much time can we have spa day in this lake?

\- When you see a four in the sky, duh. I can stay here as long as I want. Almost. 

\- I’m almost wishing they could continue to argue until tonight. Almost. But if it happens we won’t see Reed for three days. He’ll pass his nerves in his laboratory. 

\- In the castle, usually no one move or make noises when he’s snappy. 

\- Ouch, hahaha. 

\- Hey, how was the party with Drake?

\- Hey let’s get to the rock there. It was crazy man. 

\- Who was there? 

They both stop speaking to swim faster to get to the rock first. Johnny gets his hand on it first. 

\- Majority of the young X-men. The old one has a secret mission. Some of the young Avengers had sneak in too. Tells the Human Torch. 

\- Nice. Was the hangover bad? Asks Kristoff with a smirk. 

\- Don’t tell me about it, I had to fight the Mole Man the day after. My sis was not proud of my performance. 

\- Bet you can’t catch a fish with your hands. 

\- Oh… Is that a dare?

\- Damn right. 

Kristoff plunges in the water. Johnny sees his pale body goes in the depth and he comes back to the surface, lifting triumphantly a pike in his hand. Storm plunges in the water, opening his eyes, but everything is a blur and going deeper where there’s less light doesn’t help at all. He sees some fishes moving around him. He tries to grasp one, but it slides out his hand almost instantly. He gets to the surface to breath. 

\- I’m letting you a second chance. Says the Latverian with a smug face. 

Johnny groans and plunges back, but the fishes are gone. 

\- Damn it! You used magic, cheater. Claims Johnny getting his head out the water. 

\- No, sheer talent. Respond the prince. 

\- Pfff, show off. 

\- Look who’s talking! 

\- Don’t try me! I’ll boil the goddamn water and the fishes will float to me. 

\- I won’t let you, stupid. 

Storm rolls his eyes. He looks up in the sky. No calls for him yet. He wonders what Ben is doing. He looks at Kristoff getting out the water. 

\- Already done? Asks the Human Torch. 

\- I’m hungry. You can stay here. I’ll pick some berries. Respond Vernard. 

Johnny watches the prince putting just his pants over his muscular thighs and taking the road. He watches the water running on his glistening back. How can he not have girlfriend? Oh, yeah, family problems. 

After twenty minutes of swimming all alone in the water, the fishes aren’t coming back, Johnny gets out the water himself. He walks to his clothes and sees some blackberries. He picks one and eats it. Ah, the fresh taste of nature. He turns his head and Kristoff has a crook eyebrow. 

\- I brought bread and more beer. Says the prince. 

\- Oh great!

\- Put some pants. 

\- Hey, appreciate art.

\- Then I’ll have to give you art classes. 

\- OH REALLY!?

Vernard facepalm and throw the beer in the blond’s face while he laughs.  
The young men sits beside each other and Kristoff just ignores the fact Storm is still naked. There’s a sudden silence between the two, just the sound of the water and some branch creaking and a bird flying. 

\- Hey, next time there’s a party at the X-Men I invite you. States the Human Torch.

\- You better. I’ll bring stuff so I’m not a total intruder. Respond the Latverian. 

\- Man, a day like this must be so boring.

\- You know what? I like it. I’m with you. I’m not getting on my father’s nerves and nobody is here to tell me they found SHIELD agents in their wardrobes. You can come whenever you want, Johnny. 

\- Well, it’s kind of you. You can come at Baxter too.

\- You’re more often with Spider-Man. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your dubious activities. 

\- Ohh, are you jealous?

Kristoff makes him a face of exasperation. The blond snorts and kisses his cheek. 

\- Hope not, you’re incomparable. States Johnny, grinning. 

\- Stop complimenting me, you make me blush. Respond the prince. 

\- Good!

\- Don’t say that! You’re naked! Make it…!

\- Oh come on, grow a pair. 

Kristoff pushes the American in the water. Johnny gets up with a loud angry roar and begins to try and drag the prince in the water too. 

\- No! No! I have money in my pocket! Shouts Vernard.

\- Remove them! Shouts the Human Torch, ecstatic. 

Kristoff groans a cuss and quickly removes his pants, his brief following and he falls unceremoniously in the water. 

\- Are you happy now? Asks the prince grimly. 

\- Well, the money for our next get away is saved. And I get to see a royal ass. Grins Storm. 

\- I hate you. 

\- No you don’t. 

\- I’ll show a royal kick in the ass!!

Johnny begins to giggle like a kid and run in the water. He swims the fastest he can before the prince catches him. He falls in the water with Kristoff atop. The Latverian brings him deeper in the water and final lets him go. 

\- Not so prude any- WHAT!!!! Shouts Storm. 

Kristoff was pulling his tongue, a trout in his hand. The Human Torch tries to contain his feeling of humiliation, but he blushes intensely and looks away mumbling. The prince puts the fish back in the water and swims to the blond making kissing sound. 

\- I hate you. States the American. 

\- No you don’t. Retorts Vernard. 

Johnny makes a grunt of annoyance and throws water to Kristoff’s face. 

\- Ah you’re terrible. Worse than a child. Says Kristoff smiling. 

\- That’s your dad talking. Spites the Human Torch.

\- You wish. Even Reed would have said that. 

Storm gets back at the beach and sulks while the Latverian follows him and looks at his pants to know if it was wet. Johnny looks at the prince, water running on his back and thighs. His ass looks great. So lusty. He grabs the prince’s cape before the other could react and lay on it, still gazing at him.

\- Don’t put those pants on. You’ll be better drying off with the sun. States Storm.

\- Are you proposing to get some tan? Asks Kristoff.

\- Why not, it never hurts. 

\- I’m not a nudist like you. Stop spreading like that. 

\- Don’t tell me your hasty putting back clothes to get back at the castle to meet the real child of the situation. Stay, we could do a dip later in the evening. You brought lunch. 

\- And I thought you didn’t like water. 

\- Mmmmmmmm, a calm lake out of eyesight in the silence of nature with peace and you. I can make an exception. 

Johnny says his last phrases while eying the abdomen of the Latverian. 

\- Stop staring at me. Orders Vernard, blushing. 

\- What’s the point of art if it’s not to be admired? Respond the American. 

\- Booooo!

\- Give me one point for originality?

\- No, you already made that one!

\- Dammit!

Kristoff rolls his eyes. Storm looks away a moment. He begins to have ideas and it would be embarrassing since he’s naked. He looks at the wild flowers at the base of a tree. He looks at a snail on the base of some ferns. He hears the prince folding his clothes and opening another beer. He would like some too, but now he has some images of getting it in the prince’s mouth. Great, his brain has nice way to end friendship. Or not.  
Johnny waits for Kristoff to hands him a beer before looking at him. He notices he have put his brief again and removes some water in his dark hairs. He feels uneasy under Kristoff’s gaze, his red iris contrasting with his black sclera, staring. He can’t find what to say at Vernard. 

\- Silent? Just as a painting? Surprising. Comments the Latverian. 

\- Did you just call me a piece of art? You reuse my lines! I’ll kiss you. Respond the Human Torch.

\- I know you would like to. 

\- And you? How would you feel about that? Mmmm? 

Johnny grins when Vernard’s face flushes. He kisses him and the prince doesn’t back off. His lips are very soft and Johnny noticed his are kind of charred.

\- You do that often with Peter? Asks the Latverian.

\- Mmmm? Just on cold winter day….

\- Then Ben is a lucky guy since he’s with you a lot more time. 

\- Don’t make me think about Ben now!

The prince laughs and the American kisses him again to shut him. The blond grabs his hairs and deepen the kiss to make him stop chuckling.  
Johnny licks the prince’s jaw while Kristoff is still grinning. Kristoff sits on his cape instead of bending toward Storm. The blond roams immediately his hands on the Latverian’s body. The prince grabs the back of his head to deepen it again.  
The Human Torch can’t decide if he wants it slow and steamy or fast and ferocious. He looks up and the castle tower makes him remember why he’s here. 

The American pulls off the prince’s brief while licking the droplets of water on his chest. He hears Vernard take a sip of his beer while he bites his nipple. His mouth makes light kiss on the tone abdomen of the Latverian before nibbling his hip. He massages the thighs and kisses the right knee while softly palming the Kristoff’s growing erection. He gives a kiss on the head before putting his lips around. The prince groans and caresses his blond locks.  
Storm swallows a bit more and swirls his tongue. He scratches his nails on the firm abdomen of the prince, swallowing him whole, lifting his head up slowly. 

Johnny pushes Vernard’s legs back, nibbling on his tight. Again, Kristoff take a sip of his beer, grinning.  
The American spits on the prince’s hole and circles the sensitive rim with his tongue. Kristoff tightens his legs on his shoulders. He circles his tongue with a bit more force and pushes. He spits again and licks in zig zag before thrusting his tongue in and out Vernard’s ass. He gets his hand near and thrust a finger in. The Latverian groans loudly. The second is pushed in easily and Storm starts a slow motion, his tongue still teasing the prince’s entrance. 

Kristoff groans when Johnny puts his legs back on the ground and steal his beer for a big gulp. He gives back the beer and takes the Latverian in mouth again. He sucks the head, licking it languorously. 

\- Johnny… I’m…

The blond opens his mouth and breath hot air on Vernard’s cock and gets on his knees, above him. 

\- Come on, sweetheart, turn around. Asks the American. 

\- I am not spoiling my cape. I don’t want to have Boris’s judgemental look when he’ll do my laundry.

\- Adult and you still have a mom doing your laundry.

\- I’m going to call Susan and ask her about you. 

\- Just get up and walk away from your cape before I kick your ass. 

Kristoff shrugs with a smug face. Johnny follows him closely and looks at his neck. The leaves of fern tickle his ankle, but he doesn’t care. He kisses the prince’s neck. The Latverian loses his balances and get it back by taking support on a tree. Storm makes him bends a little more and spitting in his hand. His rock hard erection is almost painful and he knows Kristoff could get off easily if he thrusts just right.  
Storm takes the Latverian’s cock in his hand and pumps it a few times before pressing his own erection on his ass and pushing in. He moans at the tightness and stops. 

\- Oh, come on, move grandpa. Whines Vernard. 

\- You don’t have a daddy kink, no that’s for filthy casual, you have a GRANDPA kink! Laughs the Human Torch. 

The Latverian steps on his foot. The American howls of pain and slaps his ass before moving. He thrusts just slowly enough to feel the prince’s around him, to mesmerize the sensation, tip to base. However it doesn’t take long before he’s slamming inside him, making sure to hit his prostate, his hand sliding on his sweaty back. He still strokes Kristoff’s cock. He hears his breathing beginning to be laborious in concentration. He feels his own pleasure spiking fast, too fast. Johnny moans in his orgasm and comes inside Vernard.  
Storm strokes Kristoff to completion, kissing his shoulders and occasionally his lips. 

\- There... We have another reason to take another swim. Comments Kristoff. 

\- Yeah… How wonderful. 

\- Well… A reason I take a swim. 

Kristoff is smiling full of teeth pointing the sky. A big four in smoke was covering the clouds. Johnny is discouraged. He wants to cuddle!


End file.
